This disclosure relates to composite laminates with one or more embedded layers and an improved manner of connecting a connector to the embedded layer or layers.
Composite components, such as laminates, are often used in applications in which having a high strength-to-weight ratio is important such as, for example, aerospace applications. Many structural composite components can be made by layering a high-strength fabric over a form to create what is known as a fabric preform, applying a resin to the fabric preform, and then curing the resin to lock the fabric in place, thereby forming the final composite component.
In some instances, to provide additional functionality to a laminate, one or more non-fabric layers can be embedded between the fabric layers of a laminate. As one example, a metallic layer might be placed between two of the fabric layers for use as an in-situ resistive heating element. As another example, a layer containing sensors could be placed within the laminate in order to measure the loads imparted on the laminate and to detect any structural weakening of the component so that the component can be taken out of service if needed.